


we will never be alone in this world

by chai_lattes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, KAKAGAI FAM AU HELL YEAH, M/M, this is super self indulgent but do i care? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes
Summary: Morning in the Maito-Hatake household.





	we will never be alone in this world

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on [tumblr](http://blackshikamaru.tumblr.com/post/161472104843/priority-number-one-for-kakashi-n-gai-when-they) about kakashi and gai being sasuke and lee's parents and i haven't been able to think about anything else since so i wrote this.  
> the title is from san bernadino from the mountain goats because writing naruto fanfiction and listening to the mountain goats is just who i am now apparently

Kakashi woke up to the sound of screaming.

For a minute, he jolted awake, thrown back to a life he’d left behind years ago, but then:

_ “Best two out of three! Best two out of three! _ ”

“ _ No you said rock paper scissors.” _

_ “Rock paper scissors  _ always _ means best two out of three! Otherwise it isn’t a real challenge.” _

_ “No. You said rock paper scissors. I get to have it.” _

_ “So you don’t think you can win again?” _

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled over, reaching out and batting at the body sleeping next to him, hogging all the blankets.

“Gai. Gai, wake up.”

His husband was usually the first one awake, going on morning jogs at an hour well before anyone would consider “morning”, but he’d gotten home late last night and Kakashi had the full intention of letting him sleep in before he heard the commotion coming from downstairs.

“Gai. We’re out of milk.”

The man beside him stirred and turned over, throwing an arm over Kakashi’s waist and pulling him in. He was still pretending to be asleep, but Kakashi could feel Gai smiling against his neck.

“Honey.” Kakashi tried, and Gai just rolled on top of him, knocking the wind out of him in a breathy laugh. “Gai! Come on, the kids-”

“Are having a healthy competition.” Gai said, finally, pulling his head back to look fondly at Kakashi. “And will be fine.”

Gai leaned down and caught Kakashi’s lips in a soft kiss, lazy and sweet, but at that moment another scream echoed through the house.

“ _ You cheated!” _

_ “You can’t  _ cheat _ at rock paper scissors! It’s a game of pure luck!” _

_ “You totally cheated, Lee. I  _ saw _ that you waited like  _ half a second-”

“Right.” Gai said. “Definitely time to wake up, beloved husband of mine.”

Gai rolled off Kakashi and out of bed and Kakashi followed, shrugging on one of Gai’s shirts on his way out of their bedroom door and down the stairs.

As expected, the kitchen was in total chaos.

Sasuke and Lee were standing on opposite sides of the counter, Sasuke yelling about the finer points of rock paper scissors rules and Lee shouting that they should just do best five out of seven then. In the middle of them, just as Kakashi suspected, were two bowls of cereal and a nearly empty jug of milk.

“Good morning boys!” Gai beamed at them, unaware of the obvious tension in the room. Or maybe in spite of it. “Who won the-”

“Oh looks like we have just enough milk to make pancakes.” Kakashi interjected, cutting Gai off before he could start the argument up again. “How about that? Gai, how about some pancakes?”

Kakashi gave his husband a pointed look, and Gai, to his credit, caught on almost instantly. 

“Pancakes are the best Saturday breakfast!” He said emphatically and grabbed the milk off the table before either of the boys could react. “What do you think, boys?”

“Yes! Thank you dad!” Lee beamed in an expression identical to his father’s.

“I already poured my cereal.” The younger of the two grumbled, but Kakashi could see the excited smile that Sasuke was trying to suppress.

“You’ll live, Sasuke.” Kakashi said, coming around the table to ruffle the kid’s hair.

“Can I have coffee?” He asked, looking up at Kakashi hopefully, watching Gai and Lee racing around their cramped kitchen pulling ingredients from disorganized cabinets.

“No.”

“ _ Dad _ !” Sasuke whined. “Naruto gets to drink coffee!”

“I know for a fact that’s a lie. No twelve year old should be drinking coffee.” Kakashi looked up and pointed at Lee before either of the boys could say anything. “Or thirteen year old.”

“Your father’s right.” Gai agreed, pausing in his furious batter mixing. “It stunts your growth. That’s why he’s so short.”

“I’m not that much shorter than you.” Kakashi grumbled.

“But just think how tall you could be if you didn’t drink so much coffee!”

For as long as Kakashi could remember, there had been a Kakashi and Gai, and even though they hadn’t been  _ together _ until a few years ago and  _ family _ until last year, he had always been there. Which meant by extension, Kakashi had always been there for Lee, too. He remembers meeting Lee for the first time, Gai calling him excitedly when he’d taken his first wobbly steps ( _ exceptionally early for a baby! _ Gai had beamed.  _ He’s already so talented! _ ) and helping Gai make birthday cake after birthday cake. 

Sasuke was a different story.

Kakashi sometimes finds himself wishing he’d gotten to see Sasuke’s first steps, gotten to try and get him to say  _ dada _ , wishing that the first time he’d met Sasuke it could have been as a baby and not as an angry, orphaned six year old. In the beginning, Sasuke wasn’t an easy kid. He still wasn’t, but that was looking to be more and more of a “moody preteen” thing and less and less of a trauma thing. But in the six years since then, things could not have turned out better. He might not have been able to watch Sasuke crawl, but he got to see Sasuke come home grinning because he made the soccer team, tease him about his  _ boyfriend _ ( _ Naruto’s  _ not _ my boyfriend! _ Sasuke would always pout and turn bright red), and he’d be able to see so much more in the years ahead. 

Kakashi had worried about Sasuke when he and Gai started to talk seriously about moving in together. He said it was because Sasuke was a fragile kid, which was true enough, but because he’d gotten attached to their own little unit of family and was still scared of it changing. 

But now, watching as Gai flipped a pancake onto a grinning Sasuke’s plate while Lee tore into his towering stack, he wondered how he ever could have worried.

“Kakashi?”

Gai’s voice shook Kakashi out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see the three of them, his husband and his two kids, looking at him.

“Mm?”

“Pancake, dad?” Lee asked, holding up a plate.

"Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> anyways xoxo hope you enjoyed my super self indulgent little thing i wrote on my phone in class!!


End file.
